


Word Prompt: Audience

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marvin hallucinates the audience, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Other, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Audience

“Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls!” Marvin grinned as he spread his arms out. “Thank you all for coming on such short notice!” To him, the theater was filled to the brim with people, all eager to watch what he had prepared. To ____ however, there was absolutely no one there. Not a soul besides their’s and what was left of Marvin’s. And their sight was correct. Which, thank god for, because they didn’t want a single person to witness what Marvin planned to do. They’d die from embarrassment. Truth be told, they weren’t too sure what Marvin had planned, but he had told them “If you refuse to act like an adult, then I’ll punish you like a child!” So yes, whatever punishment he had planned was for sure going to be embarrassing. 

“My lover here,” Marvin gripped them by the shoulders, snapping them out of their thoughts. “Has been a very naughty (**Boy, Girl, Figuration of being, whatever you feel comfortable with being called)**! And since they’ve been so naughty, I’ve decided to punish them like the bad child they are.”

Their heart dropped into their stomach. Oh boy were they scared. Hopefully it’ll all be over soon, and this experience will be nothing but a distant memory. But most of all, thank god that an actual audience wasn’t present. 


End file.
